Vampa
Vampa (惑星バンパ Wakusei Banpa) is a planetoid close to Planet Vegeta and orbiting Star 94 in the Universe 7. It first appears in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Overview Vampa is a planetoid inhabited by various of dangerous creatures such as Vampa Beast and Vampa Beetles. The planet does not seem to have any notable sources of water, and is noted by Frieza to be "repugnant". Vampa Beasts are Vampa's dominant predators which prey upon the parasitic Vampa Beetles that feast on the blood of Vampa Beasts. It has a single moon and is surrounded by an asteroid belt. Biography In Age 732, Broly was sent to this planet by King Vegeta due to his high power. Paragus follows after his son with Beets, who is then killed by Paragus to raise his and Broly's chance of survival after they become stranded. In Age 737, Kakarot's space pod flies by Vampa on its fateful journey to Earth and is noticed by Broly as he is eating a Vampa Beetle. During Broly's childhood on Vampa, he befriended a powerful Vampa Beast whom Broly often fought with. Broly named the beast Ba after the sound it made. Unfortunately, their friendship was ruined by Paragus who shot off Ba's ear, as he disapproved of Broly's friendship with the beast viewing it as a bad influence upon the gentle-hearted Broly whom Paragus was training to become a warrior to one day take revenge on the House of Vegeta for Broly's exile. As a result, Ba never trusted Broly ending their friendship, though Broly kept Ba's earwrapped around his waist as a memento of their friendship which Broly is extremely protective of. After the Tournament of Power and Frieza's second resurrection, Frieza Force members Cheelai and Lemo receive the distress signal of Paragus' crashed ship while travelling through the planet's system. They eventually discover Paragus who reveals himself to by a Saiyan member of the Frieza Force who became stranded upon Vampa. Noting Paragus' high power level Cheelai and Lemo are happy to give him a ride as they are looking for powerful fighters to recruit as the Frieza Force is low on manpower. However, they are soon attacked by a Vampa Beetle, forcing Paragus to call out to his now adult son, who flies in and kills the beetle in a quick and brutal display of Broly's power which Cheelai and Lemo's cannot read as it is apparently higher than 99,999. Cheelai and Lemo are thrilled by their good fortune and take both Saiyans of Vampa to meet Frieza. Broly would later tell Cheelai and Lemo about his history with Ba on Vampa and why he kept Ba's ear, causing Cheelai and Lemo to realize Broly is a gentle-hearted Saiyan who is being used by Paragus as an instrument of revenge though Broly remains loyal to his father despite Paragus' abuse and mistreatment of Broly. After the events of Broly, Broly, Lemo, and Cheelai live on this planet temporarily. Goku follows Broly to Vampa via Instant Transmission pays the three a visit. Though Cheelai doesn't trust Goku, he provides them with Capsules containing supplies and a Capsule House, as well as two Senzu Beans. Goku offers to comeback and train with Broly to help him master his power. After Goku finish telling Broly and his companions his Earth name (Son Goku) and original Saiyan name (Kakarot), Goku then returns to Earth using Instant Transmission. ''Super INFINITY Vampa appears in ''Super INFINITY. It is a planetoid close to Planet Vegeta and orbiting Star 94 in Goku's universe. It has a single moon and is surrounded by an asteroid belt. In Age 732, Broly was sent to this planet by King Vegeta due to his high power. Paragus follows after his son with Beets, who is then killed by Paragus to raise his and Broly's chance of survival after they become stranded. In Age 737, Kakarot's space pod flies by Vampa on its fateful journey to Earth and is noticed by Broly as he is eating a Vampa Beetle. During Broly's childhood on Vampa, he befriended a powerful Vampa Beast whom Broly often fought with. Broly named the beast Ba after the sound it made. Unfortunately, their friendship was ruined by Paragus who shot off Ba's ear, as he disapproved of Broly's friendship with the beast viewing it as a bad influence upon the gentle-hearted Broly whom Paragus was training to become a warrior to one day take revenge on the House of Vegeta for Broly's exile. As a result, Ba never trusted Broly ending their friendship, though Broly kept Ba's earwrapped around his waist as a memento of their friendship which Broly is extremely protective of. In Age 763, Frieza Force members Cheelai and Lemo receive the distress signal of Paragus' crashed ship while travelling through the planet's system. They eventually discover Paragus who reveals himself to by a Saiyan member of the Frieza Force who became stranded upon Vampa. Noting Paragus' high power level Cheelai and Lemo are happy to give him a ride as they are looking for powerful fighters to recruit as the Frieza Force is low on manpower. However, they are soon attacked by a Vampa Beetle, causing Paragus to call out to his now adult son, who flies in and kills the beetle in a quick and brutal display of Broly's power which Cheelai and Lemo's cannot read as it is apparently higher than 99,999. Cheelai and Lemo are thrilled by their good fortune and take both Saiyans of Vampa to meet Frieza and King Cold. Broly would later tell Cheelai and Lemo about his history with Ba on Vampa and why he kept Ba's ear, causing Cheelai and Lemo to realize Broly is a gentle-hearted Saiyan who is being used by Paragus as an instrument of revenge though Broly remains loyal to his father despite Paragus' abuse and mistreatment of Broly. In Age 788, after Frieza's second resurrection, the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball landed on Vampa. Broly, Lemo, and Cheelai are sent by Frieza to locate the Black Star Dragon Ball on this planet. Vampa is the first planet that Goku, Pan and Trunks land on in their first journey collecting the Black Star Dragon Balls. Goku first encountered with Broly. Though Cheelai doesn't trust Goku, Trunks provides them with Capsules containing supplies and a Capsule House, as well as two Senzu Beans. Goku offers to train with Broly to help him master his power. After Goku finish telling Broly and his companions his Earth name (Son Goku) and original Saiyan name (Kakarot), Goku and his friends then obtain the first Black Star Dragon Ball and head for Planet Imecka. After his battle with Gogeta on Earth, Broly was sent back to Vampa by Ultimate Shenron. Broly, Lemo, and Cheelai live on this planet temporarily. Trivia *The name "Vampa" is derived from the term "Vampire". **This would make sense, since the Vampa Beetles on this planet are blood-sucking creatures that prey upon Vampa Beasts which in turn feast on Vampa Beetles in a vicious cycle of parasitism and predation. *Vampa is classified as a planetoid like Pluto. *Vampa is similar to Mount Paozu as both are places far from civilization inhabited by dangerous creatures and became home to a Saiyan survivor from Planet Vegeta where they spent a portion of their childhood. **The remoteness and lack of civilization on Vampa and Mount Paozu, also lead Broly and Goku to learn how to survive in such harsh locations while also making them ignorant of things like advanced technology and the luxury of civilization forcing them to adapt to the larger world/universe with the aid of newfound friends. Both places also survived the rampage of a Saiyan Great Ape. **A Saiyan had a Dragon Ball with four stars on it (Goku had a Four-Star Dragon Ball at Mount Paozu and Broly had a Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on Vampa). Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Planets Category:Planetoids